


A Temperamental Prince

by midnightsweets



Series: HEVN's Daily Lives! [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: A Bit of Interrogation, Hyungwon points a gun at someone, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 10:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18990949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightsweets/pseuds/midnightsweets
Summary: The Prince of Aconite was someone any criminal, petty or not, would fear and would believe in God just to make him stay away from him.  Little do they know, he's easily one of the prettiest criminals out there. And he's willing to let anyone underestimate him until they see him bathing in their own blood.





	A Temperamental Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a Monsta X one.

the click of a safety being turned echoed around the small room. a man tied to a chair shivered with cold sweat.

"now, tell me again. what did this group of yours want?"

the tied man gulped, eyes darting from the gun pointed at his temple to the man holding said gun.

"w-we wanted to e-establish a business here with your group."

the gun holder hummed, "and what else?"

"t-t-they also wanted to make your boss acknowledge our power-"

"-by taking one or two tenants under our noses, hmm?"

the tied man bit the inside of his cheek. he knew messing with Aconite would be a disaster. he looked towards his interrogator and had to swallow another lump gathering in his throat.

he thought that he'd be harmless. long limbs and a pretty face rarely lasted in the underbelly of Korea. the man was too pretty to be someone other than a whore of one of the Aconite members.

well, they thought wrong.

everyone in the dark underbelly knew who the Prince was. they knew he was ruthless, rarely gave mercy and could kill anyone with precision any surgeon would envy.

they just didn't know he'd look exactly like a prince. a too pretty face that didn't match the darkness that spread when his name was uttered.

rumor was the Prince was the only son of Fantasia's youngest hitman and Cassiopeia's 11th prince, who was as pretty and as deadly as a rose bush filled with poisoned thorns.

no one really knew if said rumor was true.

although, the prettiness was a dead giveaway and the way Aconite's pretty prince handled his firearms spoke of a hitman's legacy.

"i apologize, your highness. p-p-please..."

the Prince's smirk answered the pleading man.

"spare you? now, why would i? everyone in your group meant to kidnap and rape me, yes? then throw me to the wolves or a brothel. whichever suited your fancies."

the man, a lowly grunt of a newly established group attempting to encroach on Aconite, shuddered.

"you all thought i was just some whore to an Aconite member. you probably thought i could have some use considering i would be too pretty to be a common whore for the lowly members."

the Prince clicked the safety back on and lowered the gun, "as it so happens, i'm not a whore. nor a high level courtesan serving one of the Aconite leaders. unfortunate, but you weren't off your mark"

this time, the Prince lowered himself and looked at the tied up grunt then grinned.

"i'm wonho's."

oh, they were fucked.

wonho was the head of enforcers and was rumored to be the Prince's lover. he was known to be possessive and overprotective. there were rumors once of a group being wiped out in an entire night after its core members attempted to proposition the Prince in front of wonho.

the Prince snorted, a noise that sounded more like a soft huff of air rather than an inelegant reaction. he saw the grunt turn paler and had to pinch himself to stop from outright cackling.

"come now, i wouldn't tell wonhonnie about this. would i? minhyukkie?"

the other person in the small room shrugged, his metal silver hair glinting in the harsh florescent light.

"you tend to go off on your own, hyungwon. wonho hyung would know of it after. depends on whether kihyunnie has managed to distract him with his "experiments"."

the prince, hyungwon, hummed thoughtfully.

"true. so what should we do?"

the silver haired bodyguard(?) shrugged again, "honestly, it's up to you. you should tell shownu hyung and your fathers before you go and invade."

"i suppose i should," hyungwon pocketed his gun and looked at the grunt, "though it would have been fun if i barged in there and just slit everyone's throat."

"its too messy and leaves a trace, hyungwon."

"you can't even let loose, minhyukkie?"

"yes, well. i'd rather not make quartz's clean up crew work harder than they should be."

hyungwon paused at that then sighed.

"i'll let shownu hyung know," the prince remarked before going out of the room.

"take care of the grunt for me!"

and with that, the grunt and minhyuk were left alone in the room.

"ah, he always does this."

"it's cause you yourself leave before doing any cleaning, hyung."

the grunt started as another figure entered. brown haired and looking way too young to fit in Aconite's carnage-filled reputation.

minhyuk stuck out his tongue and proceeded to roll the tray filled with surgical equipments.

"no exposing your hyung, I.M."

the boy, I.M, shrugged. he then dragged the last remaining chair in the room and sat on it. draping himself on the backrest and observed the grunt.

"you really shouldn't have judged hyungwon hyung's appearance. isn't that one of the things we were immediately taught after entering the monster's belly? never judge a person's appearance."

minhyuk hummed and was quietly randomly choosing which instrument to use.

"what are you doing here, I.M? i forgot to ask."

"came to check on you guys 'cause someone saw hyungwon hyung dragging a body bag awhile ago. thought that hyung might need me to help? don't know really."

minhyuk sighed and triumphantly showed the scalpel to I.M.

"really? a scalpel, hyung?"

"i love simple tools."

**Author's Note:**

> This was an old one, collecting dust in my files.


End file.
